micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Leopold the Great, Emperor of Nirfo
The United Empire of Nirfo is the nation that Leopold rules over and will rule until death \ or being deposed by someone else.He was crowned at 18:00 and made an oath to bring glory to Nirfo. But in February 2019 he was forced to abdicate the throne in favor of a Provisional Commonwealth government. But in late March Leopold's Takeover occurred and Leopold I became head of state again as Emperor. On February the 14th 2020 a ceremony shall be held to declare Leopold as "the Great". Early life (??? - 2017) Not much is known to do with life before Nirfo. Lennystan (June 2015 - July 2015) In the summer of 2015 during a game with 4 other kids they made a country lead by Lenny who appointed everyone a job. Leo became Prime minister of Lennystan and joined the short lived army. Soon the Park War broke out and everything fell apart, for the day the war was happening he supported Lenny then defected to the others. Pre - Nirfo (November 2017 - December 2017) In this period no proper Micronations had existed in our area in the past (although we are still looking) so it was a blank canvas, Leo had found out about Micronations from Discord and so set a date for independence. A flag was designed on December 27th which is still on Leopold's door. Inheritance Events of reign (January 2018 - February 2019 - Present) United Empire of Nirfo January - Crowned Emperor February - Opens diplomatic ties with LoMN March - Exodus of Undesirables and War against terror. April - Fixes economy and Cracks down on Communism, along with Helping New Laurencia invade Laurencia. May - Invades Daelitheria and Holds the first TASMO election. June - Reinstalled New Laurencia and Hosts the 2018 Microvision Song Contest. July - Installed a new Duchess for Ionfo,Improved the Average Income of Citizens and Left the League after it became Stale. August - The Emperor surveys the area that in March had been attacked by Nirfo,New Laurencia is reformed again and put under the rule of his uncle. September - Emperor Leopold celebrates his sister's Birthday. October - The Nirfoese Church of Jesus Christ and Latter Day Saints is founded, which some believe lead to the Autumn Riots that started later in the month. November - Stopped the autumn riots with the help of the Nirfoese Defense Bureau. December - Made a number of speeches on Nirfoese ideals. Later in the month close supervisors made reports of some qualities that could impact his ability to rule. January - His Imperial Majesty celebrates the 1st anniversary of him finding to the throne. It is made official that a Provisional government would be instated in February. February - Leopold I is forced to abdicate the throne. 2nd United Empire of Nirfo April 2019 - In the 1st, Leopold is re-crowned Emperor of Nirfo. February 2020 - Leopold I claims the land of the Heyz peoples as Garagia. Views Transgender - After being assaulted by a tranny and after already disliking the movement he turned fully against them. Political Views Category:Emperors Category:Monarchs Category:British people Category:Male Micronationalists